In the Beginning
by Jack Stryker
Summary: Fox tells his son the story about how he became the leader of the Star Fox team with a little help from Peppy. It includes my theories about how Fox's parents were killed. I haven't read the comics, so I don't know what 'really' happened.
1. Fox's tale

Star Fox and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Nintendo. I only wrote this to entertain you. 'Nuff said.

****

In the beginning

By Jack Stryker

Fox tossed and turned in his bed. Despite how exhausted he was from his previous mission, he somehow just couldn't sleep. Finally, he opened his eyes and just lay down on his back. His son, Max McCloud, who was about to turn eight years old, was in a sleeping bag next to Fox's bed.

Fox and Krystal had fallen in love after their adventure on Dinosaur planet. Three months after they married, Krystal gave birth to Max. Max always looked up to his father. Whenever Fox went on a mission Max would always want to go with him, but his parents wouldn't allow it, because they didn't want him to be put in any danger. Finally, one day Fox decided to take Max with him if he promised to stay out of trouble. Max kept his promise and got along well with the rest of the team. The Great Fox was now headed back to Corneria. 

Fox glanced at his son, who was now sitting up and wide-awake.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asked.

Max shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong," he said, "I love this ship. It's just that I don't feel right having to sleep here."

"I know what you mean, Son." Fox said, "It's not the easiest place to sleep in."

Max nodded.

"Dad," he said, "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?" Fox asked.

"Why do you go on these missions? I hardly get to do anything with you. I want to spend more time with you. That's why I always wanted to come with you."

Fox grinned and stroked the fur on his son's head.

"I know." he said, "I wish I could spend some more time with you too, but there are planets that need saving and General Pepper pays us to do it. Part of that money helps me and your mother put food on the table and deal with our taxes. That's why I started this job and that's why I still do it."

Max grinned at his father. He was a great hero, not only for saving people who needed it, but for providing for his family as well. 

"You want me to tell you a story?" Fox asked.

Max nodded excitedly. He always enjoyed Fox's stories. Fox had already told him about how he defeated Andross on Venom, how he saved Dinosaur planet and met Krystal, and how he and Krystal started falling in love.

"I want to know how you became the Star Fox team leader." said Max.

"Well, that's quite a story, Max." Fox said, sitting up, "It dates back to when I was about your age. Sit down and I'll tell you the story."

Max got up sat down on the bed next to Fox, who began his story.

_Originally, the Star Fox team consisted of Peppy, Pigma Dengar, and your grandfather, James McCloud. They were the best pilots in the Cornerian airforce. Your grandfather was my hero and I looked up to him._

One day, I was sitting on the porch, in front of my house tossing a baseball in the air and catching it in a mitt. After a while I noticed a red car driving down the street. I ignored it at first, because a lot of cars came by my street, but this car stopped at the sidewalk in front of my house. I became very curious when I saw Peppy come out of the car and walk towards the house. It was that point when missed the ball and it started to roll down the hill. As I went after it, Peppy picked it up.

"Here you go." he said, tossing it to me.

I caught it.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome. Is your dad here?"

No sooner than he asked, your grandfather came outside.

"Hey, Peppy!" he said.

"Hey, how's it going, Jim?"

"Fox, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Peppy Hare." 

I was shocked. I couldn't believe that Peppy Hare was right there in our front yard. I'd heard a lot of things about him, but I didn't think I'd actually get to meet him in person. Peppy stayed for dinner that night and the two of them told me stories about some of the missions they had together before they both left for a movie. Before I met Peppy I had some doubts about military service, but now I'd made up my mind and decided that I would become I pilot like my father.

* * *

The next day was probably the most tragic day of my life and one that I'll never forget. My mother was coming to pick me up from school that day, but her car had broken down and was in the shop, so she had to take my father's car. Anyway, I was waiting for her at the usual spot talking with my two best friends: Bill Grey and Falco. I had just told them that I was going to train in the Cornerian airforce.

"You're really gonna do it?" asked Bill.

"Yep." I said, "I'm going to the academy as soon as I finish school."

"Well, I won't let anything happen to my best friend." said Falco, "I'm going too."

"Yeah. Count me in." said Bill.

A few seconds later, I saw my Mom pull up.

"That's my mom." I said, "I'll see you guys later."

As I neared the car, I noticed mom smiling and waving at me. I started to wave back and that's when the explosion happened. I don't know how I survived, but I remember hearing voices as I blacked out.

"Fox! Fox, are you alright?!"

"Help me get this off him!"

"Oh, my God! Somebody call 911!"

I gradually woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed. Several areas of my body were bandaged. I could hardly move a muscle without it hurting.

"Thank goodness you're awake." a voice next to me said.

I turned my head and there was Peppy.

"We were beginning to think you wouldn't survive." he said.

Before I could ponder what had happened to me, my father came into the room. After seeing me awake, he ran over to me and hugged me hard.

"Fox!" he said, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"What happened?" I asked, "Where's Mom? Is she alright?"

Dad let me go, looked me in the eye, and said, "Son, I… I'm sorry to say this, but… somebody planted a bomb in my car intending to kill me. Your mother was wounded terribly in the explosion and there was no way to save her. I'm afraid she's… she's gone."

_I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I immediately cried my eyes out._

Next chapter: Peppy takes over and tells Max about what happened during that fateful mission where James was killed. Coming soon.


	2. Peppy's turn

Author's note: I know that Fox's mother was killed by a car bomb in the comic, but the thing is: I don't know the details about that scene. All I heard was that it was a car bomb that killed her. Thank you. On with the story now.

________________________________________________________________________

Fox felt a tear running down his eye.

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Max, "I didn't mean…"

"No, no." Fox said, "It's alright. I have to thank you for listening so far."

"Her death was indeed a tragedy." a voice in the room said.

Startled, Fox turned to face the voice. Peppy was standing there in the doorway.

"Peppy!" Fox said, "How long have you been standing there?!"

"A few sentences ago." said Peppy, "I was having trouble falling asleep myself and I couldn't help overhearing your story."

Peppy had started showing more signs of aging. His back was getting weak and he now had to carry a walking staff to get around. Despite his age, however, his memory remained intact.

"You mind if I continue the story?" he asked, "After all, I was a witness to some of the things that happened next."

Fox looked at Max.

"Yeah, sure." Max said, "Go ahead."

Peppy slowly came in, pulled the chair from Fox's desk, sat down, and continued the story.

_Jim and Fox were never quite the same after your grandmother's death. Fox was often visited at the hospital by his friends as well as his teacher and the principal. It was about two weeks when he was released from the hospital and Vixy's funeral came shortly afterwards. A number of officers, including General Pepper, offered their condolences to Jim._

Vixy's murderer was eventually caught by the police and was given the death penalty, but even then your grandfather found it hard to go on with his life. Everyone tried to cheer him up, but he just got more and more depressed each day. Then, one day, I met up with him and he had a smile on his face. You can tell I was astonished.

"Jim!" I said, "You haven't smiled in weeks! What's up?"

"I just had a dream." he said, "I dreamed that Vixy's spirit came to me last night. She told me that she was doing fine in Heaven and that she would always love me. When I told Fox about it, he said that he had the same dream."

Fox nodded.

"I did." he said, "I still remember it to this day."

Peppy cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry." Fox said, "You were saying?"

Peppy continued.

_Ever since then, Jim and Fox were able to move on in their lives but they never forgot. When Fox was old enough, Jim took him to the academy, where he trained to be a pilot for the Cornerian airforce. Fox started out having some problems, but later on he began doing surprisingly well. After four years of training, he was one of the top five most skilled pilots in the academy and Jim couldn't have been prouder._

Then on the eve of Fox's graduation I got a call from General Pepper. He told me that he needed to see Jim, Pigma, and me in his office as soon as possible. When we got there, Pepper told us that there was some strange activity going on at the planet Venom and he needed us to investigate. Jim didn't want to miss your father's graduation, but he couldn't disobey the General's orders. As we headed to our Arwings, I noticed that he had a look of sadness on his face.

"Don't worry, Jim," I assured him, "There's probably nothing to worry about. We should get back in time and if not, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Yeah, you're right." he said, "Let's go."

I had no idea how wrong I really was.

* * *

Upon arriving at Venom, we did our best to watch out for radars. We had been surveying the planet for what seemed like hours, until we suddenly spotted what looked like a military base. We could see soldiers being trained and vehicles and weapons being built.

"The General was right." said Jim, "Andross is building an army!"

"How could he do all this?" I said. "Where could he have gotten the funding for something like this?"

"Never mind that now. We better report this A.S.A.P."

Suddenly, I heard an explosion and when I looked I saw Jim's Arwing going down!

"Jim!" I yelled.

That's when I heard Pigma laughing.

"Pigma! What have you done?!" I yelled at him.

Pigma didn't answer. He just started shooting at me. I tried my best to get out of his range, but it was no use. My Arwing went down less than a minute later. I quickly ejected, before my Arwing hit the ground. From in the air, I saw Jim on the ground taking off his parachute. After I landed, I took mine off and ran to find Jim.

When I got within sight of him, he was surrounded by Andross' troops! Then, I saw Andross walk up him and take his blaster. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I knew Jim wouldn't tell him anything. Finally, Andross ordered his troops to move out. I was relieved at first but then, to my horror, Andross pointed the blaster at Jim and shot him in the chest! Then he tossed it on the ground next to Jim and walked away.

"No!" I said, "No, no, no!"

I ran to Jim as fast as I could, not stopping until I got to him.

"Jim!" I said, "Jim, speak to me!"

Jim slowly sat up with his hand over his wound.

"I…I don't think…I'm gonna… make it." he said.

"No! Don't do this, Jim!" I said.

I'll never forget the last words he said to me.

"Please… tell Fox I'm… I'm sorry I… couldn't…"

Then he fell to the ground, lifeless. There was nothing I could do. James McCloud, my wingman and best friend, was dead. Almost immediately afterwards, I heard General Pepper's voice on Jim's radio.

"James, come in! Are you there? James, do you copy?!"

I picked it up.

"This is Peppy." I said.

"What's in blazes is going on there?! Did you find anything?"

"Yeah. Andross is building some kind of army. He's probably planning an invasion."

"I don't believe it!" he said, "How could he… Why am I talking to you? Where's James?!"

I hesitated for a second, then said, "Jim… didn't make it."

"What?"

"Pigma was a traitor. He shot us down, after we found out about Andross' army. Jim was interrogated by Andross and…"

"And what?!"

"Andross… shot him."

The phone was silent for a few seconds, then finally I heard Pepper say, "I'm going to send a strike team to rescue you."

It took about two hours for the strike team to find me. They escorted me onto a transport and carried Jim's body there on a stretcher.

* * *

As soon as I got back to Corneria, I was escorted to the General's office by one of the soldiers. When I came in, Pepper had his face buried in his hands. After a few seconds, he furiously knocked a pile of papers onto the floor before looking up at me.

"I just can't believe it!" he said, "It's bad enough he had to conduct those damn experiments in the first place, but now Andross has murdered my best pilot in the entire _airforce! Now, with the Star Fox team gone, we may never stand a chance against his army."_

"There is still hope, General." I said, "Jim's son, Fox, has become a pretty good pilot. If we can rebuild the Star Fox team, he would make an excellent leader."

Pepper thought about it.

"Well, it's a long shot, but I guess it sounds like a plan." he said, "In the meantime, there will be a military funeral for James tomorrow. I hope you and Fox will come. And ask him to come see me when it's over."

I nodded. As I left the headquarters and got in my car, I said to myself, "The poor kid. How am I going to tell him?"

* * *

When I the got to the academy, most of the graduates had already left. Fox was sitting on the sidewalk looking at the ground. I could tell that he'd been waiting for his father for quite a while. I pulled up close to him and got out.

"Hello, Fox." I said.

"Oh, hi, Peppy." he said, "Have you seen Dad? He promised he'd be here." 

"Listen, Fox. There's something I need to tell you about that."

I told him everything.

"No!" he said, "Th-that's not true! That can't be!"

I could see tears in his eyes already.

"I'm really sorry, Fox."

Fox started crying. I felt guilty about telling him, but I just had to. I sat down next to him and patted him on the back, trying my best to comfort him. It was a long while before we left.

"Come on," I said, "I'll take you home."

_Fox slowly got up, wiping his eyes and got in the front seat. We didn't say much until we got to Fox's house._

"His funeral will be tomorrow at 9:00." I said, "I'll pick you up in the morning. And the General would like to see you afterwards."

Fox nodded, got out, and waved as I drove off. As I reached my house, I held my fist in the air and said, "Pigma, I swear someday I'll get you for this!"

________________________________________________________________________

Next Chapter: The conclusion. Yes, I know this seems like a pretty short fic, but I tried to make it as long as I could.


	3. Fox takes over

Author's note: One more question I want to answer. This is NOT a sequel to my two previous fics. I do intend to make one, but right now I have no plans for it. It may take me quite a while before I do. Thank you. Now, on with the story.

________________________________________________________________________

Peppy yawned.

"Well, I'm getting pretty tired now." he said, "You can take it from here, Fox."

He picked up his staff and walked out of the room.

"Good night, Peppy." said Fox.

"Good night." Peppy replied.

Fox sighed.

"Are you alright, Dad?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." said Fox, "It's just I just keep wondering what things would be like if your grandparents were alive today. I know they would've loved to see you being born."

Fox continued the story.

My father's death was the most painful event in my childhood. James McCloud was the man who held me when I was born, the man who gave me my name, and the man who helped me become who I was that day. Now, he was dead. Somebody had to pay.

I unlocked the front door and walked in. When I glanced at the clock, I noticed it was almost time for my favorite TV show, but I didn't care. I just didn't feel like laughing at the moment. Even though I was hungry, I just couldn't eat. So I went to my bedroom and lay down on my bed. I don't remember ever going to sleep, but I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Fox. This is General Pepper of the Cornerian Military. I am very sorry about what happened to your father."

"Thank you, sir."

"His funeral will be today at 10:00am. I hope to see you there. And one other thing, there's something else I'd like to talk to you about so meet me in my office afterwards."

"Okay, sir. I'll be there. Bye."

* * *

I won't bore you with the details about the funeral, but after it was over I lay some flowers on my father's grave and swore that I would avenge him. I did avenge him, but that's another story. Anyway, afterwards, Peppy took me to the headquarters and escorted me to the General's office.

"Good afternoon, Fox." Pepper said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Your father spoke highly of you. He was a great pilot and we all miss him. There is nothing I want more right now then to make his murderer pay, but before we can get to that there is one thing we need to do: rebuild the Star Fox team. I understand that you've become quite a good pilot yourself."

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Then how you like to become the new Star Fox team leader?"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Me?"

"That's right. You have done very well in your training and Peppy and I think you would be perfect for the role. Will you do it?"

I had to think about it… for about a millisecond!

"Yes, sir!" I said, "Thank you, sir!"

I shook hands with the General.

"Our engineers are constructing new Arwings for your team as we speak." said Pepper, "I'll leave it up to you to find your own wingmen."

"Okay." I said.

"Oh and one more thing: I have something for you."

The General picked up a box, and handed it to me.

"These are some of your father's things." he said, "They may be useful to you, so I want you to have them."

Inside the box was my father's scarf, blaster, PDA, and sunglasses.

"Thank you, General." I said.

I knew just who I wanted on my team. You guessed it, my two best friends: Falco and Bill. Falco was more than happy to join, but unfortunately, Bill was already assigned to lead his own squadron. Eventually, we found Slippy, who also agreed to join us. He wasn't the best pilot we had, but his intelligence really helped us during our battles. He was also the one who built ROB and helped build the Great Fox.

Fox glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It was almost midnight.

"Well, it's getting late." he said, "We should get some sleep."

Max got off the bed and got back in his sleeping bag.

"Dad," he said, "do you think I have what it takes to become a great pilot like you?"

"Of course." said Fox, "Maybe someday you'll become the new Star Fox team leader. And I'd be proud to help train you."

Max smiled as he and his father hugged each other. Fox kissed Max on his forehead. 

"Good night, Son." he said.

Max got up and got back in his sleeping bag. Fox, pulled the bedcovers back on, turned the lights off, and went back to sleep.

"I'll make you proud, Dad." Max whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for all your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
